


Just Another Fight.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Horny Castiel, Humor, Idiots in Love, Innocent Jack Kline, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, Misunderstandings, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Castiel, Sexual Humor, Sexual Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "Its just that- Last night, I woke up because I was thirsty, and I was walking to the kitchen. I happened to pass your room and Cas sounded quite distressed. He kept saying 'Dean please' and 'Oh god' and he kept saying your name... He sounded like he was begging, but I'm not sure."Jack explained.Every second that passed, Dean had grown a little more embarrassed. He refrained himself from smiling, while Sam burst into laughter, almost spilling the coffee mug over.That motherfucker.





	Just Another Fight.

Dean stretched his torso, arms swinging up in the air and mouth dropping open in an exaggerated yawn. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking over at Sam who was momentarily looking away, pouring a cup of coffee. Dean's gaze drifted down to Jack, and their eyes met. However, Jack seemed to be eyeing Dean suspiciously, so Dean raised an eyebrow in a question. Jack only shook his head and looked down at his coffee.

"Are you okay, Dean? I mean you and Cas?"

Dean's eyes widened defensively, and he put on the best poker face he could, his thoughts spiralling in all different directions. Now, why would Jack be asking about all this? He wondered. Answering Jack's questions, he only shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"  
He turned a little so he could face Jack completely and Jack gave him a suspicious once-over.

"Its just that- Last night, I woke up because I was thirsty, and I was walking to the kitchen. I happened to pass your room and Cas sounded quite distressed. He kept saying 'Dean please' and 'Oh god' and he kept saying your name... He sounded like he was begging, but I'm not sure."  
Jack explained.

Every second that passed, Dean had grown a little more embarrassed. He refrained himself from smiling, while Sam burst into laughter, almost spilling the coffee mug over.

"Uh, no, uh- um, we were just, uh…"  
Dean started, but it seemed suddenly as if all his words had jumbled up and disappeared. He gulped nervously while Sam literally died on the other side of the room. Jack seemed completely unfazed in his suspicions.

"Fighting? Were you arguing?"  
Jack asked innocently, and Dean couldn't help but squirm on the inside. He shuddered and blinked aimlessly, fidgeting with the hem of his flannel nervously.

"Yeah, we were fighting, yeah… Hell of a fight."  
Dean's expressions slowly changed, going from anxious to suddenly a bit lewd. Dean smirked, his mind drifting back to last night...

~•~

"Oh fuck- Cas- you sly bastard-"  
Dean scoffed, his hand tangling in the dark brown mess atop Castiel's head. Castiel hummed in agreement, the vibrations of which buzzed around Dean's cock and Dean dropped his head back against the headboard.

Castiel's tongue was angelic. Yes, it truly was. It was rolling over that sensitive spot on the underside of Dean's cock, that made Dean see stars. He was surprisingly good at it, moving his body slightly and flirtatiously along with the pumps of his hand. And then that heavenly mouth was on him again. Castiel licked long stripes from the base of the shaft to the tip, licking stripes from all sides of the length.

He glanced up at Dean for a second, and held his gaze and damn it, everything Cas does is so hot, so there Dean went, pulling Cas's face onto his own, pressing their lips together. Dean's hands roamed greedily over Castiel's body, touching every inch of skin that he could, as Castiel kissed Dean passionately, his eyes fluttered shut and lips slick with spit. Dean didn't care. He liked it like this.

Sure, there was a bit of guilt in the back of his head when he realized he was corrupting an Angel, Heaven's most powerful weapon, but that guilt seemed to drain away as Cas moaned gently.  
"Dean…"  
He was breathing quite heavily now, and Dean pulled away, only to drop a kiss onto Cas's jaw, then over his neck, and and oh… Cas's neck was so soft, Dean could kiss him like that every moment he could. He nuzzled his nose against the soft skin, and Cas chuckled lightly.   
"Stop-"

He tried to pull away, his eyes locking with Dean's coyly.

"What? Angels of the Lord feel ticklish?"  
Dean asked, to which Cas just shook his head with a shy grin and climbed down, back to his original position- knees between Dean's legs, hands clasping Dean's knees and head dipping down to suck his cock.   
The familiar heat of Castiel's mouth engulfed Dean's thick cock, and Cas took a long suck, his hand dropping down to push Dean's legs apart. Dean complied happily, spreading his legs wider, and Castiel's head dipped lower.

"Ah..."  
Dean moaned, a satisfied smile plastered over his face. Castiel pulled to the tip to swirl his tongue around the tip of Dean's cock. He licked the salty liquid beading at the slit and slicked Dean's length up with his spit, giving him better chances to glide his tongue all over the length.

Dean massaged Cas scalp with his fingers gently, his other hand clutching the bedsheet.

Castiel continued sucking harder, pulling back ocassionally to give little kitten licks to the tip. One glance at Cas and god, he looked so flushed and content. He pumped Dean's dick a few times, gazing at it like a child would at an ice-cream.

"So good Cas… "  
Dean mumbled as warm, white release spluttered out onto Cas's hand and some on his lips and chin. Cas giggled childishly, and Dean smiled. Of course he's had sex before, but the way Castiel seemed so excited and eager at it made Dean's heart leap. And Castiel was speacial.   
This was their post-love-confession sex and Cas had readily agreed to being so intimate with Dean. Not that Dean was complaining.

Cas waited, looking mildly confused, until he moved his hand closer, and licked the release off. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before licking the release off of his lips and chin. He licked his hand cleaned, and Dean watched, utterly speechless. If it hadn't just been for the wonderful blowjob he had, he'd be getting hard right then.

Dean lolled his head back against the headboard and stroked his fingers through Cas's hair.  
"So good, sweetheart."  
Castiel kissed Dean's bare stomach briefly, and striaghtened himself up on his knees, moving clossr to Dean. Dean moved up, wrapping his legs around Castiel's thighs and jerking him forward. Cas's eyes widened and he stumbled onto Dean's chest while Dean chuckled.

Cas smacked Dean's face lightly and Dean smiled, nuzzling his nose against Cas's cheek as he held the brunet in his arms.  
Dean's chest rose and fell against Cas's back, and a calmness spread over them both.

"Doesn't it feel like a dream?"  
Castiel said in a low voice, turning around in Dean's arms and wrapping his arms around the other's waist, placing his head on Dean's chest. Dean carded his fingers through Cas's hair tenderly, humming lightly.

"I love you… I can say it now, right? I love you Dean."

"I love you too, idiot."  
Dean kissed Cas's nose, and Castiel stared at him affectionately.

A strong voice surrounded Dean inside his mind and he blinked.

"Dean? Dean!"

Jack?

~•~

Dean snapped back to reality and was confronted by a concerned Jack.

"You just disassociated from the conversation. We were talking about the fight?"  
Jack said.

Dean looked at him with embarrassment, while Sam stood with his hands folded, judging Dean silently as a sly grin spread over his face.

"Yeah uh, terrible fight. You know how Cas can be a bitch sometimes?"  
Dean managed to speak, when a low grumbly voice came from behind him.

"Who can be a bitch?"  
Castiel seemed to have suddenly appeared next to them, and he was standing next to Dean… A little too close. Sam seemed to notice and he quirked an eyebrow. Jack however seemed concerned for a completely different reason. Dean quickly flashed Cas a smile and shrugged.

"No one."

Dean knew better than to get on the wrong side of Castiel, and Cas nodded.

"So what's the talk?"  
He asked casually, leaning against the counter. Dean noticed Cas wasn't wearing his trenchcoat, infact, he was wearing one of Dean's shirt and trousers. And god, didn't Cas look sexy with that bedhead and devil-may-care look.

"Dean and I were talking about your fight last night."  
Jack supplied eagerly, and Cas narrowed his gaze at Dean in confusion.

"We had a fight?"  
He scoffed, and Dean simply shook his head.

"Yeah, Cas, don't you remember? We had that terrible fight that went on for hours?"  
Dean looked at Cas suggestively, as if conveying a secret message. Cas looked dumbfounded for a moment, before his face lit up.

"Oh, oh, of course- what a ghastly fight. Truly, one of the worst fights in all my life."  
Castiel pretended to understand, nodding his head and pouting his lips.  
Dean smiled when he realized what Cas was trying to say.  
Metaphors, huh.

Castiel seemed to think for a moment, before his gaze wandered off into nothing, his mind playing scenes of last night infront of him…

~•~

"Dean ple- please- hard- harder-"  
Castiel pushed back on Dean's cock, as it reached heavily inside him. Castiel held onto Dean's bicep, other arm curling around Dean's neck and pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Dean continued his rhythm, first with slow thrusts. He thrusted once, and then stayed, grinding inside, barely brushing over the prostate. Castiel was spilling moans and whimpers out of his mouth. A steady hum remained at the back of Cas's throat, only increasing when Dean jerked his hips forward suddenly.

He liked this. This feeling of fullness. The knowledge of having another man's cock shoved inside you roughly. Another man being Dean Winchester.  
"Mmm… you like that, baby? That feel good?"  
Dean coaxed, and Cas only answered with a lip-bite, and his back arcing into Dean's touch, as Dean reached his hands out to clasp on the side of Cas's hips.  
Castiel shut his eyes, and let this feeling of intimacy surround him. He knew for a fact that right now, Dean was fucking him. His cock stretching Castiel's tight little virgin hole, the muscle clenching around Dean's cock as he continued exploiting the Angel. Castiel felt hot. No, he knew he reeked of lust and sin and oh, where would he even begin to ask for forgiveness? But it was time Cas leave the guilt behind. He was already shunned, fallen for the Righteous Man in every single way. So what would this change?

He felt Dean pull his hips up, and oh, it was getting rough. Dean was ramming into Cas like years of pent up frustration being lashed out. Dean was as hard as iron and his cock rose up to quite a length when erect. The image of Dean fucking Cas was enough to turn Cas on, but knowing now, that is infact what was going on, Cas couldn't be more pleased.

Castiel was compliant. Very compliant. So when Dean asked him if he would like to be fucked in different positions, all tonight, of course he said yes.  
So Cas had been rolled over from a missionary position, to a doggy style, and here he was, clutching onto the headboard so tightly, it would've ripped the wood off. Castie was too worked up to turn around or see what Dean was doing. Castiel felt a constant buzz through his body- maybe because of the excitement? Maybe from the pleasure? Who cared, as long as the sex was good.

Dean brushed the head of his cock slowly over Cas's hole, teasing ever so gently.   
"Dean-"  
Cas's hips bucked back involuntarily, and Dean stood silent for a moment, simply adoring Castiel's perfect ass in all its glory. He gave the muscle a light slap, not too harsh, enough for it to jiggle and smiled mischievously.

"Oh Dean- please-"

"Please what, Castiel?"

"Please- please fuck me."

"I can't hear what you're saying, Cas."

"Please fuck me!"  
Cas cried out finally, and Dean kneaded the muscle in Cas's ass once, dropping a small kiss on the taut flesh.

Dean stroked his latex covered cock once, and then held it over Castiel's hole. Without any warning, he pushed the tip inside, pushing deeper until he was completely buried in Cas.

"Aaaah…"  
Cas let out a prolonged high pitched whine, that turned Dean on even more. Cas lolled his head down between his arms, and Dean gripped both sides of Castiel's waist for better accessibilty. Initially, he started out with a deliberately slow pace, elicting harsh grunts from Cas.

"Oh- argh- ungh- De- Dean- faster-"

Castiel grumbled, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Dean firmly held up his hips and rammed harder into Cas's ass. His pace picked up, and he started giving harder thrusts, glancing at the reddening rim of Cas's hole.

"You alright?"  
Dean asked, rubbing Cas's waist tenderly. Cas slumped down, his ass sticking out in the air while his chest pressed against the mattress. Dean massaged his shoulder briefly.

"Cas?"

"I'm okay… Just go faster."  
Cas sounded a little strangled, and Dean kissed in the middle of his back.

"Want me to go slow?"

"I said. Faster!"  
Castiel growled, and bucked back on Dean's cock, taking as much as he could, hungrily.

Dean was caught off-guard by Cas's sudden hype, and he thrusted harder. Harder until the friction started becoming unbearable and Dean took deep breaths and huffed out in grunts, while Castiel was almost on the verge of having tears stream down. He cried out loudly as he came, untouched.

"Deannnn!"

Not long after, Dean came as well, filling up the condom. Castiel fell down on the bed, completely exhausted and distraught. Dean's cock twitched for more release before he slumped down beside Cas. Cas was taking heavy, shaky deep breaths to calm his body down. Both of their hearts were beating hard and fast in their chests. Dean rolled the condom off and disposed it in one of the bins next to his bed.

He hopped on back to the bed and hooked a his foot under the blanket, snuggling against Cas and covering them both with the blanket.

"You did wonderful today, Cas. So good for me, baby."  
Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's waist and buried his head in the dip of Dean's shoulders.

"Hmm…"  
Cas hummed happily, and nuzzled against Dean's soft skin. Dean pulled him close, holding him tenderly and kissing him once again.  
It was a slow but passionate kiss and Cas found himself being drenched in the feeling of Dean again.

"Tired?"

"Very…"

"I'll give you a massage tomorrow... A really good one."

"Mmm… I love you."

"I love you too."

~•~

Another voice interrupting his thoughts made Cas look up. He was met with Jack's worried eyes and Sam had moved closer, Dean's hand was already on his shoulder.

"Castiel?"  
Jack asked again, and Castiel blinked, stuttered incoherently.   
"Sorry, I, uh, zoned out for a minute."

Sam moved back, relieved and Jack nodded in confirmation, but Dean remained where he was.

"You were saying?"  
Castiel asked, looking over at Jack.

"We were talking about your fight? With Dean? You guys okay?"

Castiel resisted the urge to grin, instead feigning the most innocent look he could and replied.

"Oh yes. Dean and I were discussing about a very interesting topic that soon turned into a bit of a, uh, _heated_ argument."  
Castiel replied, his eyebrow arching up slyly. He didn't spare a glance at Sam, who was currently grinning with a knowing look.

"Yeah, very heated."  
Dean mumbled low as his breath, and Castiel looked over at him with a warm smile, forgetting everyone around them for a moment.

Dean returned the smile, and his fingers gently brushed against Castiel's.

"So um, you guys aren't mad at each other now. That's great, isn't it Sam?"  
Jack's enthusiasm broke through the warm moment Dean and Cas were sharing and they both looked away, cheeks flushed as if someone had complimented them.

"That's very great Jack. But I'm not sure I understand what the fight was about. Dean, Cas, y'all um, mind elaborating on that?"  
Sam snorted. That bitch.

Before Dean could say something, Cas grabbed his wrist and began walking backwards towards the door.

"You know, what, Dean I just remembered some more points I would like to use in my _argument_.   
Would you like to join me for another _discussion_?"  
Castiel coaxed as he walked out, but not before throwing Dean a wink.

Dean's breath hitched and he gave a mischievous little grin.

"I can't refuse a good argument."

Then they were gone and silence spread over the kitchen.  
Seconds later, the sound of a door being shut loud and hastily echoed through the bunker.

"Well, that was unusual. I hope they tell us what they're arguing about. Maybe we could help solve it for them."  
Jack commented naively.

"Oh god, no. Jack? How 'bout we go for some ice-cream? Cause, um, things are going to get pretty loud in here and I really don't want to hear them."  
Sam stood up and walked over to Jack, who acquiesced.

"Sam? Are you sure they'll be okay? You know how annoyed they can get at each other."  
Jack was concerned and Sam couldn't take it any longer. Sadly, he had to break the ice or Jack would've been worried the entire day.

"Sex, Jack. They're screwing each other. Thats what the noises were."  
Sam rubbed his neck and gave an exaggerated sigh.

Jack looked like he'd been impaled, but then his expression looked disgusted and then it softened.

"Well. That was an image I didn't require. I am now very well mentally scarred, Sam, thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg I had so much fun writing this! however, it hurts me to say that I'll be taking a break from social media for some time till im done with school so hopefully maybe I'll post again some day soon.  
> i have a lot of smut ideas swirling in my mind so stay tuned.  
> love you guys and thanks for reading!  
> leave a kudos if you think that dean and cas do have a lot of discussing to do.  
> ;)


End file.
